Brave
by SophieMalfoy0711
Summary: Decir que mi mundo se volvió frío y oscuro no alcanzaría para describir lo que sentí en ese momento, me quedé sin aire y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero tuve que demostrar felicidad.Juro que con mi actuación y con lo que dije me pude haber ganado un Oscar a mejor actriz, desde ese día no lo volví a ver a él ni a ella.


**Brave:**

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol brillaba y había una deliciosa brisa, nada en el mundo me preocupaba, era feliz , nada podría ir mal … hasta que lo vi, fue como si veinte dagas me atravesaran el pecho y me dejaran sin aire, ahí estaba él perfecto como siempre, con traje y corbata impecable e increíblemente guapo, pero también estaba ella, él y Rose iban tomados de la mano y reían, empecé a sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me temblaban las manos, aun recuerdo el día en que Scorpius me dijo que le propondría matrimonio a Rose, estaba sentada a la sombra del árbol más grande de la madriguera y leía, disfrutaba de leer novelas de amor muggle porque en ellas siempre pasaba lo imposible, mientras leía cierto rubio se acercó a mi y con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios dijo :

"Hey Lils, ¿Qué haces?"

Tranquilamente le respondí:

"me lavo los dientes ¿qué acaso no puedes ver? –reí- ¿a qué se debe tu deslumbrante sonrisa?"

Su melodiosa risa inundó el aire y dijo:

"le propondré matrimonio a Rose"

decir que mi mundo se volvió frío y oscuro no alcanzaría para describir lo que sentí en ese momento, me quedé sin aire y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero tuve que demostrar felicidad, lo abracé y al deshacer el abrazo una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y él dijo:

"¿Por qué lloras?"

Sonreí y le dije:

"lloro de la felicidad porque Rose no pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor que tu, y no puedo esperar para que hagas parte de la familia."

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar a Rose, y yo me quedé sola, juro que con mi actuación y con lo que dije me pude haber ganado un Oscar a mejor actriz, desde ese día no lo volví a ver a él ni a ella, dolía mucho, me fui del país por un tiempo, al regresar decidí no volver a casa y no contarle a nadie de mi regreso, estudie para ser Auror y conseguí trabajo en el ministerio, y heme aquí un tres después de eso, caminando entre las calles de Londres para encontrarme con la única persona capaz de hacer que aquel dolor viejo y olvidado reviva dentro de mi veinte veces peor de lo que solía ser, intenté reprimir las lagrimas y seguir con mi camino pero para mi mala suerte ambos me vieron y cruzaron la calle para saludarme:

"¡Lily Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi!"

Dijo Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla, Scorpius me miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, no dijo nada, sólo me abrazo como sino quisiera que lo dejase jamás por lo que pareció una eternidad, me sentía tan bien entre sus firmes y perfectos brazos y su suave pecho, no quería que me dejara de abrazar nunca, al terminar de abrazarme me dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

"Lily no quiero que me dejes nunca más, por favor."

Sólo sonreí, me invitaron a almorzar, y aunque quería decir que no me vi obligada a acepar, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa, ordenamos la comida y comenzó el interrogatorio la primera fue Rose:

"¿ Dónde has estado, qué has estado haciendo y por qué te fuiste?"

Tomo aire y me pregunto porque Merlín me ha puesto en esta situación:

"He estado viajando, eventualmente regresé y me inscribí en la academia de Aurores para continuar mis estudios, me gradué hace dos meses. Prefiero no hablar de mis razones para irme."

Rose me felicitó y me abrazó, también Scorpius lo hizo, después de eso fue un almuerzo bastante normal que fue por mucho la hora y media más incomoda de toda mi vida, Rose siempre buscaba un excusa para abrazarlo o darle un beso, lo que me hacía sentir aún peor. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo que siento por él (o sentía, aún no estoy segura) ¿ Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué nunca le dije lo que sentía a Scor? ¿por qué siempre dejaba que ella me afectara tanto? Me sacó de mis turbulentos pensamientos un rubio hurón:

"Lily … ¿ estás bien? Parece que tienes tu mente en todas partes menos aquí"

-sonreí débilmente- " eso parece verdad?" – reí por lo bajo- "Lo lamento mucho, debo irme"

me levanté de la mesa, y justo cuando parecía que por fin alcanzaría la puerta para no volver a sentir lo que he sentido, para huir de los viejos sentimientos que me atormentan y para no volver a Scorpius, alguien me tomó de la muñeca, él, era él.

_**Scorpius Pov**_

No podía dejar que se escapara de mi vida otra vez, cuando vi que se levantó de la mesa fue casi como un reflejo, cuando menos lo pensé yo también me había levantado y la seguía a través del restaurante ¡Merlín, todo el universo parecía estar en contra de que la alcanzara! Todos se interponían en mi camino y justo cuando pensé que la perdería otra vez, mi mano tomó su muñeca … se volteó con sorpresa y me miró directo a los ojos

"Lily, por favor no me dejes otra vez, no te vayas" – mi voz empezó a entre cortarse - "que voy a hacer sin ti otra vez … eres mi mejor amiga la única que me entiende" – mis ojos empezaron a nublarse con lagrimas y miré al suelo aún sujetando su muñeca- " jamás me había sentido tan solo y tan perdido como cuando te fuiste"

Ella solo me miraba, con dolor en sus hermosos y verdes ojos. No lo resistí más y la abracé como un niño pequeño que estaba perdido y por fin había encontrado a su madre.

"Por favor Lils no me dejes, nadie es como tú"

se tardó en devolverme el abrazo, pero cuando por fin lo hizo me sentí aliviado, sabía que no me volvería a dejar.


End file.
